7delaanfandomcom-20200213-history
Clara Vasilesko
Clara is the red-headed girl from Romania. When Clara first came to 7de Laan, she could not speak Afrikaans. She had left for a while and had came back. She then could only speak a little Afrikaans. Physical Appearance She is described as having dark, curly, red hair and light, pink skin. Many men find her attractive because of this, and on more than one occasion have people dated her just for her looks. Personality﻿ She is often described as to being very clumsy when she is worried, she has a bit of a heavy tongue and cannot speak proper Afrikaans. She likes sayings such as "Okey-Dokey" and "Domkop". Some people would usually say that she plays around with men meaning, she can't make up her mind who she wants to be with. Relationships﻿ Mama Mama is Clara's mother from Romania, she is often metioned many times, but has never been seen. When Clara's biggest sister falls on her mother leaving her ribs broken, Clara has to go back to Romania, but soon returns. Lukas Lukas was Clara's second boyfriend in the Laan. At that time she was wanted by Vince, Marko and Lukas. In the end Lukas got her and he helped her to learn Afrikaans. She had lost her want for him and was eyeing Diederik. Lukas walked in on them kissing and had punched Diedrik in theb face leading them to cause a fight in the Boutique. Marko then came and he scooped Clara up and went dancing with her in Oppikoffie (there was a party there that night). Clara often calls him "Lukie". Diederik After Marko got a job offer and had to leave to go to London, Clara was left alone. She then started dating Diederik. There relationship was long and they both believed it was true love. Most of the time they would "coochie-coo" in the changing rooms at the Boutique. But then when Marko (who is Diederik's cousin) returned to do a show in South Africa, he started dating San-Mari, who was Clara's roomate in their flat. Marko and Clara realized they couldn't resist their love for each other and one night ended up kissing. Clara and Marko knew it wasn't right what they were doing. Diederik was planning to propose to Clara and asked for San-Mari's advice on how to propose. She told Marko about it and he told Clara. When San-Mari prepared a special night for the two of them, Clara found a ring in one of the dishes and quickley hid it away. Diederik was frustrated and went to Clara's flat to propose, he walked in on her and Marko kissing and ran downstairs. He went back up and punched Marko in the face saying to Clara that she and Marko muat stay out of his way and Clara is dead to him. Zinzi, who witnessed the scene told San-Mari about it and San-Mari kicked Clara out of the flat. She was furious with Marko and told him she never wants to see him again. Clara often used to call him "Diedie" Marko Marko started dating Clara after the incident with Diederik and Lukas. He then had to leave to go to work in London. While in London Clara started dating Diederik. When Marko returned to do a show for Miss Madeleine, he realized Clara and Diederik were together. Marko started dating San-Mari and Clara became a little jealous. They both realized they had feelings for each other and one night ended up kissing. When Marko found out Diederik was going to propose to Clara he told her not to say yes if she loves him and not Diederik. She promised him she will not say yes. Then the night after the Miss Madeleine show she and Marko went up to the flat. Diederik wanted to propose to Clara and walked in on them two kissing. He ran downstairs and then went back up. He punched Marko in the face and told Clara she is dead to him. Two days later she and Marko left to go to London. Portrayal Angelique Gerber plays as Clara. Although Clara is Romanian, Angelique is a South African actress.﻿ Category:Characters